


Haikyuu x Reader - Collection

by ArtlessMaroon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Random Updates, Suggestions welcome, don't expect a schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessMaroon/pseuds/ArtlessMaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to practice writing from different perspectives, styles, and situations. So here's a collection of Haikyuu oneshots. Feel free to point our errors or give criticism. </p><p>Rated Teen & Up for language and mildly suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi Sawamura x Reader - Space Cadet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp Counselor AU where Daichi is a sports intructor. 
> 
> Just a little warning, this first one is done in the style of a monolouge but not quite. It's very centered around an awkward reader. 
> 
> This oneshot will use she/her pronouns for the reader. (I will happily publish/edit this one with male or nonbinary pronouns if so requested.)

(Name) sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead as she set her bags down on the front porch of the counselors cabin. It wasn’t hard getting her stuff up to the cabin, but navigating a new space in the heat would make anyone tired. Sure, she was excited to be a counselor at a summer camp, but she couldn’t say that she wasn’t going to miss air conditioning and a shower that she knew how to control. 

Taking a look around, she took in the sights and made a mental map for herself. All of the camper cabins were positioned in a “U” shape, with a fire pit near the bottom of the U. The counselor and staff cabins were set right across from them, near the open end of the U. To the right of the cabins was the mess hall, and to the left was the theatre pavilion. The whole place was surrounded by a deciduous forest. 

From the deck of the counselors’ cabin, she had a great view of the lake beyond the cabins, and the various sports facilities near it. 

(Name) was almost caught up in the sights and the gentle breeze from the lake when she felt a rather large hand fall on her shoulder. Shamefully, (Name) jumped at least a solid 6 inches off the ground. 

She turned around to greet the person who had frightened her, and hoo-boy, he was way closer than expected. 

“Hey there!” The newcomer greeted her with a wave and a smile. His name tag said “Daichi”. His face said “boyfriend material”.

(Name) did her best to return the greeting, “Hi.” Nice and simple and boring. 

Daichi seemed unfazed by whatever weird facial expression she could possibly be making in her introduction. (Even (Name) herself couldn’t guess) He actually offered to help her with her luggage. 

What she hoped was a smile made its way onto (Name)’s countenance, and she graciously accepted his offer. “Thank you, I’m-”

“(Name). I’m Daichi Sawamura. Nice to meet you.” He said all this while taking the larger portion of her bags and quickly turning to head into the house. 

(Name) was struck with two immediate thoughts. Scratch that, three. First, the sudden question of how he knew her name. Second, the shameful follow-up realization that she was wearing a name tag, just like him. And third, the slight tinge of disappointment that followed when he turned his back to her so quickly after introducing himself. That could mean a number of things, but most of them were not great. 

On the way up the stairs of the cabin, (Name) was surprised to hear Daichi’s voice once more. 

“So what’s your domain?” 

“Huh?” (Name) wasn’t sure what he meant, and she hadn’t really been prepared for him to talk to her again, either. 

“What area of the camp are you in charge of?” 

(Name) puzzled over his question for a second. “Area… Oh! Lake stuff. Kayaking and canoeing and the like.” She laughed and climbed the last step. “I almost forgot. What about you?” 

Daichi grinned proudly and for the first time, (Name) caught a glance of his shirt. “Volleyball.” 

He was wearing one of those weirdly popular shirts with random two-word phrases on them. His own shirt said, “Volleyball bird”. 

“Oh cool! I’ll have to come and play sometime.” (Name) liked volleyball. Volleyball was doable. So was Dai-

“-and then I’ll have to come on a canoe ride with you.” Daichi was casually learning on the railing ledge of the stairs.

Aw, fuck. She had missed the first half of whatever he was saying. Quick (Name), say something about the kids to make yourself seem like an okay person. 

“Yeah, haha, just you me and the munchkins.” 

Daichi laughed, and then looked at her expectantly. Deep water, (Name), deep water. 

In a panic, she grabbed all of her luggage and hauled it to the room she was 90% sure was her’s. “Nice meeting you!” 

Behind her, she could hear Daichi shuffle a little bit, and then return the formality. (Name) didn’t even look back to see if he left or not. 

~~~

(Name) didn’t see Daichi for the rest of the day, or during breakfast the next morning, either. Quinte frankly, she wasn’t sure wether to be relieved or sad. He seemed like a friendly person, if a little put off by her awkwardness. 

She mused about their encounter as she walked in the direction of the beach, past the cabins. She was on duty, teaching kids how to kayak in the morning, and taking the more experienced campers canoeing in the evening, with her rest period just after lunch. Now that she thought about it, (Name) supposed that she could build some arm strength navigating the lake all day long. And it would get her mind off her recent embarrassing moments. 

Planning the route she would take around the lake in her head, (Name) didn’t even notice the firm surface right in front of her until it was too late. She was knocked back into the sand by her own locomotion. 

Yup, (Name) ran right into the support pole for the volleyball net. 

She stood up to dust herself off and look around to see who had noticed her folly. She saw no one. Except the one person she really didn’t need seeing that moment. It had to be the volleyball net. 

He approached her with concern. “Are you alright? Can you stand okay?” His eyes gave her a once over to check for injuries. 

(Name) attempted to laugh off the situation and affirm her health, as doubtful as that might be in the given moment. “I’m alright, just a little spaced out, that’s all.” 

Daichi didn’t look entirely satisfied, and (Name) couldn’t bring herself to blame him. He had just witnessed someone walk into a pole with their eyes wide open. 

To reassure him and try and make light of the situation, she joked, “Want to perform a sobriety test, officer?” 

Daichi cracked a grin, but it didn’t last long. Shit. 

“Um… (Name)...”

Uh oh. Here it comes. He wants you to stay away. Nice work. 

Daichi shuffled in the sand. “I wanted to apologize, for yesterday.” 

Caught off guard, (Name) struggled to find the words she needed in this situation. The little speech of apology and promise to give him a wide berth would not do anymore. 

“Uh, you do? For what?” (Name) was thoroughly confused. 

Her own confusion might as well have been contagious, Daichi looked just as puzzled as she felt. “You mean you’re not upset with me?” 

(Name) was wracking her brain for something she might’ve said to make him think that she was upset. Nothing came up. If only she hadn’t spaced out when they were talking yesterday. She tried her best to alleviate his worry. “No, what do you think upset me?” 

Daichi rubbed the back of his head and looked at the net. “I just thought I was coming on too strong. You didn’t answer my question, so I thought I had upset you.” 

(Name) had to keep herself from groaning; so he had asked her a question while she was spacing out. “No, no! Not at all. I should be apologizing. I was totally thinking about something else when we started talking about camp. That was really rude of me, I’m so sorry. What was your question?”

A small smile blossomed on the boy’s face. “Good to know you don’t think I’m some presumptuous creep. I was wondering if you’d like to hang out on our free day. I thought we could play volleyball and go canoeing.” 

(Name) laughed abruptly. “You thought that I thought you were a creep? Let me reassure you that you are the opposite!” 

Daichi wiggled his eyebrows, drawing more laughter from the girl. “I’m glad you’re not repulsed by me. But you still haven’t answered my question.” 

(Name) leant forward with a grin. “I’d love to ‘‘hang out’’ with you, presumptuous creep.”

“Sounds good, Space Cadet.” Daichi inched a little closer. 

“Space Cadet?” (Name) was thrown by the new way he addressed her.

Daichi looked hesitant again. 

“Because you space out… uh… frequently,” he explained. 

“Oh.” (Name) wasn’t opposed to the nickname, but she was surprised by the truth it held. “I like it. You can now address me as so, Lieutenant Creep.” She flashed a lopsided grin his way to reassure him that she took no offense. 

Daichi laughed, a melodious sound, and played along, stiffening his posture. “Lieutenant Creep, requesting to escort you to the docks, ma’am.”  
(Name) blushed and reached for his outstretched hand, gently interlocked her fingers with his own.

“Permission granted.” 

~~~ Bonus ~~~

“I also wanted to apologize for interrupting you. It’s just you were so cute and my face was red-”

“Daichi.” 

“-I was really trying to impress you-” 

“Daichi!”


	2. Oikawa Tōru x Reader - Milk Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course one must write about Oikawa and milk bread. It was that or aliens. 
> 
> I tried to express how Oikawa gets in his own head here, so it's a tad angsty. Feedback is welcome!
> 
> (A very big thank you to @grass for providing some feedback. I really appreciate it!)

Oikawa was a blubbering mess. And not a fake mess. Tears and snot had long past stained Iwaizumi’s jacket beyond measure. 

The owner of the aforementioned jacket was occupied trying to salvage his shirt by pushing Oikawa away. “Stop it already! You're going to squish it.” 

That seemed to pull Oikawa out of his blubber fest. In the pocket of his own jacket sat the reason for all the tears and snot. A wrapped package, filled with milk bread. 

He held it like it was a newborn, his newborn. 

“I-I just l-love it. S-so much!” Cue more tears and more shoving. 

Let’s take a step back while he has his moment, shall we? 

Two weeks ago, Oikawa Tooru was happily in a steady relationship with you. The two of you were inseparable. Or rather, Oikawa was inseparable from you. It wasn’t that you avoided him, but he was clearly the more touchy-feely one in the relationship. Either way, you had been together for a good 2 years. 

To an outsider, how your relationship came to be was somewhat of a mystery. You were in the advanced class, and headed to a good school to study (subject). You were analytical and knew what you wanted from life. Oikawa…. well… to the classmate casually observing him, was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy who depended on volleyball and his fame. Not a bad guy, but not an academically inclined fellow. One might predict he might end up dating a model or a popular girl from another school. No one could seem to figure how the two of you came together, except a shared friend between you, Iwaizumi. (Which is a story for another time) 

Iwaizumi was the same friend Oikawa confided in when he noticed your increasingly frequent absences from matches and practices. (You had joined as a statistician for the team, stating it would be good for your transcript.) It seemed that in the past two weeks, you never had time for him. 

After a short conversation on the subject of your absence, some smacks, and a few aggravated words of reassurance from Iwaizumi, Oikawa was feeling better and ready to casually express his concerns to you. 

He shot you a quick text.

 

To: <3<3<3  
From: Oinkawa…<3

Hey can I come over after practice? My math needs work. (• ε •)

 

To: Oinkawa… <3  
From: <3<3<3

Sure.

To: <3<3<3  
From: Oinkawa…<3

Be there in 30!

 

Oikawa wasted no time in finishing up practice, packing up the equipment, and catching the train to your house. 

He let himself in with the spare house key you had given him a couple months ago. 

He rather liked the smell of your house; it was woody and welcoming. However, today, it smelled… smoky. And there was no sign of you in your room or the living room. 

“(Name)-chan!” 

He was just able to catch the sound of a soft groan from the kitchen. 

Oikawa frantically rushed into the kitchen, and found you hunched over, face first, on the kitchen counter. 

He might’ve panicked a little. 

“(NAME)!” He picked you up gently, checking for signs of life. You were breathing, but he couldn’t find if you had a pulse or not because he was so riled up. 

He was just about to pick up the phone to call emergency services when he heard you groan. 

“I’m fine… Just defeated and tired.” Your voice resonated in the kitchen and Oikawa almost collapsed from relief. 

He set you down on a stool. “What happened?” 

You simply let out another zombie groan and pointed at a piece of paper on the countertop and the oven, respectively. 

Oikawa saw the oven first, however. For the first time, he realized that the kitchen stunk of burnt food. The oven was ajar, and there was a monster of charcoal trying to escape the smoky depths. 

He moved to open a window and the piece of paper you had pointed out caught his eye. 

It was a recipe for milk bread. His favorite. 

The mixture of the acrid air and the sentiment was getting to Oikawa, and his eyes began to water. Wiping at his eyes, he looked at his half-dead girlfriend. You knew milk bread was his favorite. Did you attempt to cook some for him? The thought put Oikawa in awe. When was the last time he had given you anything like that? 

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by the undead herself. “Ugh… I thought I was better at cooking. Is sugar supposed to be that color….? I think I fell asleep when I put the batch in.” 

Oikawa laughed and walked over to lift you up once more. “Probably, but don’t worry about it. I’ll clean.” 

You squirmed in his arms, “I couldn’t let you-” 

He simply deposited you on the couch, kissed your forehead, and found a blanket to tuck you in with. “You need rest. You did your very best for me and-” 

You cut him off, “The class is having a bake sale.” 

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh.” He disappeared into the kitchen. 

Amidst the noise of the running faucet and scraping of a spatula against a pan, he tried to hide his embarrassment and disappointment. 

~~~

After Oikawa had finished restoring the kitchen and airing out the house, he returned to find you freshly showered and inspecting his backpack. 

“One box of confession chocolates, a pencil case, a notebook full of volleyball notes and doodles, a cell phone, a volleyball, clothes, a hair brush, and no math book.” You looked up at him expectantly. “Did you actually need help with math?”

Oikawa ran a hand through his hair and avoided you calculating gaze. “Oh I do… I always do… But that’s not why I came over.” 

You retained an unimpressed look. “You do know that you have to maintain a good academic standing to play, right?” 

Oikawa sighed, looks like he would have to study with you tonight. That was just with him fine, however boring, because now he knew the reason for your absences. 

The both of you spent the rest of the evening studying Oikawa’s problem areas and bickering over what kind of takeout to get. 

~~~

Oikawa stayed the night that day, as you had done so many times before on many a friday, whether it be for studying or “studying”. As long as you weren’t out in some other town doing who knows what, a quick text was all either of you needed to stay the night. You were both 18 anyway. 

In the morning, Oikawa relished the blissful feeling of holding his warm, lovable, squirmy, girlfriend. Wait. Oh, you were mumbling something and trying to extract yourself from his embrace. 

A pang of doubt hit Oikawa, but he brushed it aside. “What’s that?” He kissed your shoulder. 

“Gotta pee.” 

Oikawa glanced at your disgruntled face and laughed, allowing you to sit up by removing his arms. “Good morning to you, too.” 

When you came back, you found him holding the picture of them you kept by you bedside. It was slightly blurry, but it was a good one. It was the day at the school festival last year, about 6 months into your relationship. There you two stood, him looking mildly queasy and you trying to sweep some of his hair out of his face and with a small smile on yours. He had participated in the school’s annual sweets-eating contest and came in second. He had told you that he’d win for you and then you could share lunch afterwards. He was so confident that no amount of food could best him. In reality, he had finished the competition, taken that picture with you and immediately proceeded to drag you behind the building so he could barf in peace. You had spent the rest of the day washing his clothes and watching movies at his house. 

“Something’s bothering you,” you bluntly stated. 

There was no point in denying it, Oikawa knew that you could read him like a book. With a sigh, he put down the picture. “Just a little embarrassed. I thought you were making milk bread for me.”

It was part of the truth. 

You looked unsurprised, and opened your mouth to reply, when there was an aggressive knock at the door. 

The two of you moved downstairs to answer. 

You then opened the door to find an angry Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan! Nice to see you.” Oikawa greeted him from behind you. 

Iwaizumi reached over you to drag Oikawa down by his shirt. “Morning. Practice. Let’s go.” 

You stepped aside to let Iwaizumi drag Oikawa out the door. “You didn’t tell me you had morning practice. I would’ve got up earlier.”

From Iwaizumi’s grip, Oikawa smiled and waved you off. “It’s fine. I thought I would have woken up on my own.” Truth be told, he had become distracted. “I’ll come back afterwards.” 

You shuffled. “Actually, I have work today and tomorrow. I’ll drop off your clothes tonight.” 

Oikawa couldn’t deny that it hurt to hear you say that, but he supposed you could talk tonight. 

He let Iwaizumi drag him off to practice. 

~~~ 

Oikawa didn’t see you the entire weekend. Okay that was a lie, he saw you for 5 seconds when you dropped off his clothes. But that was it. 

At this point, he was beginning to feel a little dejected. Were you bored with him? Did you hate him and were just too polite to break it off so suddenly? All these possibilities swirled in his head, making for a miserable weekend. Between his volleyball schedule, and your sudden withdrawal, you rarely had time to spend together in the past two weeks. 

By the time Monday rolled around, Oikawa was in a horrible mood. He was abrupt when dealing with fangirls, and it was so much more difficult to keep a cheery face on, even though today was a school-wide celebration. No classes, just vendors, games, and club presentations. At least he wouldn’t have to stew through class today. 

He moved through the hallways inspecting vendors until he heard something. 

“Oikawa.” A familiar voice pulled him out of his inner monologue. It was you. You wore the usual school uniform with a pin, signifying that you were a member of the club you joined earlier in the year. 

Oikawa put on a smile for you and turned to face you. “Hello there, (Name)-chan.” 

You surprised him and got right to the point. “I was originally planning on baking for you, but my first batch was so good, the culinary club asked me to help them out. I’ve been busy making sweets for them, but I still have what I made for you.” You held out a small bag, inside of which was milk bread of the non-charcoal variety. 

Oikawa felt a rush of relief wash over him as he accepted the package, placing it in his jacket and wordlessly enveloping you in a tight hug. 

You patted his back. “Iwaizumi told me about your concerns. Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Oikawa pulled back and took a hold of your hand. “I know.”  
Later, in Iwaizumi’s company, he would be blubbering from the sentiment. 

~~~~  
Bonus!

Oikawa ate all of the bread you gave him that day. A repeat of that day at the festival last year ensued.


	3. Sugawara Koushi x Reader - Pickup Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a hospital AU, there is mention of surgery and preparatory procedures, but I cannot vouch for their acuracy

“Did you damage my cerebellum? Because I’m falling all over the place for you.”

You were stunned, the note on your desk with the cheesy pickup line was from none other than that cute guy from anesthesiology you worked with occasionally, Sugawara Koshi . You were a neurologist, so it figured that he’d pick that one. It was actually weird that he’d went with a pickup line at all. It didn’t seem his style. Maybe someone from cardiology coerced him into it, or just put it here themselves and signed with his name. 

You tucked the note into your pocket and picked up your laptop that you used for hospital work. There was a surgery that needed attending to in the east wing of the hospital. You locked the door to your office and strolled through the hospital in which you held employment. You weren’t new to the building, but it was a big building. You’d best go slow, rather than end up in endocrinology for the third time in as many months. 

Finally you arrived at the surgery ward. Pulling the notes posted on the door, you entered the room to find the crew prepping. As one of the prominent neurologists in Karasuno Hospital, your job was to finalize the details of each surgery involving the spinal cord or the brain. You were basically making sure they were operating on the correct part of the patient although you would be doing none of the actual surgery. 

“Good morning everyone,” you greeted as you took a seat in the corner of the room. 

There was a chorus of varied greetings inside the sterile room. There was head surgeon Daichi Sawamura, and nurse Nishinoya Yuu, and a few others you weren’t quite familiar with. 

Even more hospital staff packed into the room and the adjacent observer’s deck. You felt a light tap on your shoulder. Looking up, you were graced with a smile from anesthesiologist, Sugawara Koshi. 

“May I have your signature?” 

You could almost feel the note in your pocket as you reached for the pen and the clipboard he held out to you. Nevertheless, you had to be professional in this room. You signed the form quickly and handed the clipboard back to him. He paused like he wanted to say something to you, but he seemed to think better of it and moved on to the other professionals in the room. 

You supposed that once you both had done your jobs, you could talk to him outside in the observation deck for a few minutes before he had to move on to the next job. 

You watched him disappear into the adjacent room that held the patient. His style of care was something you really admired, even though you had only talked within the hospital. He’d talk to children about their interests with genuine enthusiasm, and he was always good about keeping older patients in the loop about what was happening. You often found yourself trying to follow his example throughout your day of work. 

Soon enough, he wheeled the patient into the surgical bay with the help of a nurse, and it was time for you to address the people at work. 

“Good morning everyone,” you began. You were addressing not only the people doing the surgical work, but also anyone that might be observing the surgery. “Welcome to the surgery of patient Tomohito Sugino on this day the 13th of July, 2016. As a reminder, this is a surgery shared between orthopedic and neurological procedures.” You then proceeded to reiterate the objective of the surgery and the part of the spine being operated on. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that Sugawara had not left the room, like his assistant had. 

Once finished with your address of the room, you walked over to him. “Interested in the endoscopic fusion of the spine?” 

Sugawara flushed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. “Uh, no- well yes! But that’s not my department. I just, I mean he just… uh… required more sedative than usual. I had to stay and make sure he was out.” 

You flashed him a small smile. “I see. That doesn’t happen often, does it?” You started to exit the room with him. 

“No, not really. He took me by surprise when he was still awake by the time he had counted to ten.” Suga grinned, seeming more at ease than a second ago. 

“Tough guy!” you exclaimed with a laugh. It was easy to be casual around Sugawara. 

He was laughing right along with you until he looked down for a second and noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of your pocket in your lab coat. A shadow passed over his face. 

“Hey...uh… you didn’t happen to get a note on your desk this morning, did you?” he asked with a tinge of fear evident in his voice.

You pulled the note from earlier out from your pocket and were about to mention how cute it was when you were interrupted by a maelstrom of apologies. 

“I am so sorry! I had no idea Tsukishima was going to leave that in your office! That was unprofessional of me to let it happen and I understand if you want to report-” 

“Sugawara!” You attempted to interject between his nervous rambling of apologies. “It’s alright. I’m not going to report you to HR for harassment.” You suppressed a small giggle. “I thought it was rather clever.” 

The anesthesiologist stopped in his tracks and deflated with a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness.” 

“Although I am curious as to how it happened.” You weren’t letting him off the hook that easily. 

Within the privacy of the vacant observation deck, Sugawara began to tell you how such a pickup line had made its way onto your desk. 

“So every day at lunch I eat in the company of a nurse, Tsukishima Kei, and the surgeon in there, Daichi. And there are only so many topics of discussion when you eat together every day, so ….” He mumbled the last part of his sentence. 

You spoke up, “Could you repeat that last part?” 

Sugawara cleared his throat and looked up in the surgical room where they were beginning the first incision. “So we ventured upon the subject of our love lives.” 

From there, you could piece together the basic puzzle pieces of what had occurred, but you weren’t about to interrupt him. You gave him a look that said “Continue.” 

“And so we joked about being bachelors forever until Tsukishima was smart enough to figure out who I liked. He didn’t tell me that, though, until after he put one of the notes I had written while we were joking around in your office.” He looked at you with a twinge of shame, despite the fact you had reassured him that it was alright. 

You cocked an eyebrow. “There were more?” 

Sugawara covered his face in his hands. “Oh no, which one did he use?” 

“Not a lewd one if that’s what you’re thinking. It was the one about the cerebellum. Don’t worry Sugawara, I’m not offended. Um.. if you want us to be even, I could try one out.” You were doing your best to disavow his anxieties. 

It seemed to work. Sugawara looked at you with a mixture of relief and spellbound curiosity. Really just a cute expression overall. 

You cleared your throat. 

“I’ve been having bad dreams lately. You’re an anesthesiologist, will you sleep with me?”


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader - Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tad more language present in this one. Also, not as much romance, since I had trouble with working any romance into Ushijima's characterization. There may be a part two of this in the future.

You weren’t someone who carelessly threw your possessions all over the place, willy-nilly. 

So why the fuck were so many of your things missing lately? 

You tried to retrace your steps. Your wallet should have been in your bag, you hadn’t taken it out once at all today, and you didn’t have any idea as to who could have taken it. Your bag was in your locked locker. Your journal for english class should have been in the classroom where you left it when you went to go visit a classmate during lunch

Shiratorizawa Academy wasn’t known for theft within the school system, so you really didn’t think to suspect anyone of taking your wallet. And who would want your english journal? Not having either of those things would certainly cause you anxiety throughout the day. Nothing you could really do about it during lunch period, though. Thank goodness english class was behind you for the day and you didn’t need your wallet for the way home. You could probably even check lost and found before you left school for the day. 

You sat down and ate the rest of your lunch, mildly displeased by your situation. 

“(Last Name)” A baritone voice pulled you out of your musings. 

Looking way up to the source of the call, you noticed that you were being addressed by that huge-ass volleyball player, what was his name… Ushijima. It’s not like he wasn’t famous, but it was a big school. You didn’t always get to connect the famous names to faces. 

You greeted him, “Hi there.” 

Ushijima’s face betrayed no hint of what he might be thinking. “Tendou wanted me to return your notebook.” 

“My notebook….?” You were confused. You had leant your notebook to no one. 

“Is it not yours? You are (Last Name) (Name), correct?” It was Ushijima’s turn to look confused. 

You reached out for the notebook, which he gratuitously brought down closer to your sitting height. He then found it wise to sit in the desk across from you. 

“It’s my notebook, alright,” you replied, flipping through its pages, “but how did Tendou get it? It was in my bag before lunch.” 

The giant in front of you simply shrugged. “All he asked is that I return it to you.” 

You couldn’t help but question the fact that Ushijima had simply did it without any queries of his own. Maybe their bond as teammates factored into that…? 

“Weird. Thank you anyway. I need it for class tomorrow.” You looked up at him. Even when you were both sitting, he towered over you. 

There was an awkward pause, and Ushijima did not take his leave. You looked at him expectantly. 

After a moment of pure silence and an unintentional staring contest, he spoke, “You placed third in exams last month.” 

If he was trying to start a conversation, then so be it. You had no one else to talk to at the moment. 

“That’s correct.” You weren’t sure how to carry on with such a random topic without seeming like someone lacking in humility. 

Ushijima’s eyes flickered down to your notebook before returning to meet your gaze. “You can tutor me.” 

Okay, back the fuck up, buddy. What? 

On the inside you were surprised. Ushijima looked smart enough to handle volleyball and academics. On the outside, you raised an eyebrow before speaking. “It is within my power, yes. But how do you know that I’m not busy or that I just don’t want to? Are you asking me?”   
Ushijima looked taken aback. “Your only club activities occur during the times I have volleyball. Your timetable lines up with mine.” He said it like that was the only logical thing you needed to hear. 

You were just plain confused at this point. “So? Are you asking me if I’ll tutor you?” 

After a moment of hesitation, Ushijima replied, “Yes.” 

You sighed, already working out the timetable you’d need to set in order to find time to tutor him. You opened up your notebook and made yourself a little calendar. Surprisingly, Ushijima waited patiently, occasionally peeking at your creation. After a minute, you held up the timetable, with all your free spots highlighted in yellow. 

“Pick your times and tell me what subjects.” You didn’t plan on becoming a teacher, but you definitely could’ve been proficient. 

That was the kind of straightforward attitude that Ushijima seemed most responsive to. He circled the times that worked best for him with a red pen from your pencil case. He even wrote down either “Biology” or “Literature” in all of the times he circled. 

You inspected the newly marked timetable and peeked over it at him. “How did you know my schedule lined up with yours? How do you even know who I am?” 

Ushijima studied your countenance carefully. “Tendou told me. He said you could teach me about chemistry, but we don’t currently have chemistry in our curriculum.” 

It wasn’t like you were best friend’s with Tendou Satori, but you were neighbors. He must’ve assumed that you and Ushijima would make a good couple based upon your equally logic-based perspectives on life. That bastard. 

A scowl must’ve made its way onto your face, because Ushijima was prompting you. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, Ushijima, nothing’s wrong.” You dipped your line of sight back down to your chart. “Are you available for the time you marked today?” 

The boy nodded, “Where do you want to meet?” 

You pondered the question for a second before just throwing all formality out the window. You were going to make Tendou uncomfortable as shit if he was going to pull this kind of crap on you. He probably had your wallet, too. 

“Let’s study at my house. I have most of my textbooks there,” you said.   
Ushijima looked indifferent. “Okay. I’ll walk home with you after (club) ends.” 

The lunch bell rang and he stood up. 

“See you then,” you dismissed him with a wave of your hand. “And tell Tendou I know he has my wallet.” 

~~~ 

You had almost forgotten about your new student by the time you walked out of your club activity. But alas, it is nearly impossible to forget about a student when he’s over six feet tall and standing right outside the doorway, waiting for you. 

You weren’t going to lie to yourself, having someone walk home with you, especially a very new acquaintance, was a new sensation. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. 

It wasn’t a long walk to your house, so there was not much chit chat between the two of you. Not that either of you really cared about “awkward” silences. 

When you entered your house, you quickly introduced Ushijima as your pupil to your mom, and instructed aforementioned pupil to wait for you in the common room while you grabbed your biology materials. 

Upon returning to the first floor of your house, you were surprised to find your mom showing Ushijima all of your pictures. Ranging from recent newspaper clippings to baby pictures, your classmate had now seen more of your life than some of your friends. 

After some embarassed coughing and a scramble to collect all the extraneous pictures, you finally managed to start instructing Ushijima in the subject of macromolecules. It was an uneventful tutoring session for the rest of the evening, except for the occasional buzzing of the boy’s cell phone. 

Finally, the two of you decided to pack it up for the day. Ushijima collected his work and you stacked your own things neatly on the table you had been using. 

You were about to stand up and guide him to the door when something was deposited in your lap. It was your wallet. 

You couldn’t help but allow a small grin to slip onto your face. He must’ve actually passed on your message to Tendou and gotten your wallet back. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at your pupil. 

A simple grunt was all you got in return, but it was more than enough to signify what he meant. 

~~~ 

When Ushijima left and you opened up your wallet, you were greeted with the flutter of a small paper falling out and onto the floor. Upon picking it up, you saw scrawled on were a set of numbers and a note. 

xxx-xxx-xxx 

‘That’s his number. You’re welcome.’  
-Tendou


	5. Kageyama Tobio x Reader - Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU! Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check for an offer at the end of the chapter!

“Let’s go!” You were trying to get Kageyama’s slow ass in gear for your trip, but he was not cooperating. 

While you were buried in luggage, trying to stuff it all into the trunk of your car, you hear him say something from inside the house somewhere. 

“What?” You yelled just a little louder. 

Finally, your boyfriend’s head popped out of the doorway. “I said, hang on. I need my sneakers.” 

You were almost speechless. Almost. “I told you that I packed them. Just… are we all set? Do you have everything else?” 

Kageyama looked a little apprehensive, but nodded. “You can start the car, I’m going to lock the back door.” 

You, for one, knew for a fact that the back door was locked and everything was packed, but whatever he needed to feel ready was fine by you. You elected to sit in the car and wait. 

After several minutes, Kageyama was in the passenger seat beside you. 

“All set?” you asked. 

“All set,” he replied. 

You looked at him quizzically. Was he… sweating? The bastard probably worked himself up worrying about forgetting something and broke something in the house on accident. You'd find out what eventually. However, you were determined to enjoy your road trip and elected to ignore the perspiration on his brow. 

Turning up the radio, you backed out of the driveway. You were lucky, Kageyama would listen to almost anything, so it was good music for the whole trip. 

“My parents live so far away, but I love the scenery on this ride.” You hummed happily as you drove. Every year during the break in college, the two of you drove all the way from your shared home just outside of Tokyo to your shared home prefecture of Miyagi. There, you stayed for a month with your parents. 

It was really nice to see some of your old friends from high school who now either worked in Miyagi or went to school there. Sugawara, whom you met when you had just just started dating Kageyama, worked as a math teacher at your old high school. Last year, he and Daichi were arranging to buy a better house while Daichi worked as a coach for girl’s volleyball at the same high school. You wondered if they ever found the perfect house. You also knew that Tsukishima worked as a statistician for some important company a little farther away from your hometown, but not too far. Maybe you’d see him at some point during the month. 

You mused more and more about your friends from high school, until your train of thought was broken by the sound of light snoring. 

It wasn’t even half an hour into the ride, and Kageyama was already in dreamland with his hand over yours on the shift stick. Well, at least you thought he was dreaming. It was impossible to know with that face he made when he fell asleep. You’d have to wake him up when it was his turn to drive, but you’d let him sleep for now. 

To keep yourself occupied, you sang quietly to whatever came up on the radio. Kageyama was a heavy sleeper, so you could pretty much do whatever and he wouldn’t wake up. Minus crashing the car, of course. 

You drove along the highway, but still admired the scenery as you left the densely populated areas of the city and moved into the more scenic parts of the country. 

This would probably be the last year you visited your parents together for such a long time. It was your final year of college, and you were moving into the world. Kageyama was already practically guaranteed a spot on the national volleyball team, and you were applying to (job or school). You couldn’t help but wonder what you’d do. You had shared a home and payed the bills with Kageyama since the beginning of college, but it would be difficult to find housing if he was going to play around the world. 

And did Kageyama even want to put in that kind of effort? The two of you had been dating in your second year of high school, and any and all hiccups had been solved through talking. You knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Kageyama, but still, the challenge of being oceans apart was a daunting one. 

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts of such anxieties. You were very determined to make this month in Miyagi an enjoyable one. 

~~~ 

About halfway through the car ride, Kageyama had woken up and immediately declared that it was his turn to drive. As you pulled into a rest stop, he mumbled something about you sleeping, but you were busy stretching and gabbing, capitalizing on the fact that he was awake. 

During his half of driving, Kageyama liked to tell you small stories from the volleyball team. You knew that he enjoyed telling them, so you enjoyed listening to them. You had met a few of his teammates, and you had to admit, they were much better behaved when you were around. Some of the stories Kageyama passed on to you made you question just how much training was actually going on. 

Upon arriving in your hometown in Miyagi you were greeted by your parent’s and Kageyama’s parents. You always had a big dinner together on the first and last nights of your visits. 

After the ‘hello’s and ‘good to see you’s, you went to unpack. The two of you would usually stay in your old room. While you were walking up the stairs with your second load, you then noticed a complete lack of Kageyama behind you. You placed the suitcase you were carrying near the door, and then went back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where you found everyone conversing without you. 

You cleared your throat. “Um. Tobio.” 

You missed the clap on the shoulder your mom gave your boyfriend when he rushed to your side, apologizing. 

“Sorry, sorry. Your mom, uh, wanted me to go to the grocery store. She forgot milk,” Kageyama said as he opened the trunk to the car and grabbed another bag. 

You nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. Why don’t you finish packing up and I’ll go grab some.” 

Kageyama stopped when he realized that you weren’t walking back into the house with him. “Um, alright. Do you have money?” 

“Yup.” You pulled the remaining luggage out of the car and onto the lawn. “I’ll be back in a few. Maybe that old fossil is still working at the convenience store.” 

 

~~~ 

At the convenience store, you actually ran into Yachi, to your delight. She informed you that she was close to getting her degree in communications and she was already guaranteed a job at a great company. You sat and chatted with her and Ukai for longer than you originally intended, but the conversation put you in good spirits. 

Once arriving home, you couldn’t help but grin at the sight laid before you. In recent years, young kids from the neighborhood had started to gather at your house whenever they heard that “Volleyball Legend Kageyama Tobio” was in town. More often than not, he’d entertain them with small drills and games in your yard until it was dark. Today was one of such occasions. He hadn’t even been in town for two hours, yet there were already 5 kids playing volleyball in the yard. 

Stealthily, you snuck into the house to put away the milk and returned outside. You enjoyed playing with them from time to time, and you knew the kids loved to pit you and Kageyama against each other. They often had competitions, talking smack akin to "my grownup is better than your grownup." 

Your arrival was easily noticed by the smallest of the kids, and the group cheered at your entrance. You pecked Kageyama on the cheek, smiling when a chorus of “blegh”s rang out, and grabbed a stray volleyball. 

“Let’s play.” 

~~~ 

After a fun hour of drills and a scrimmage with Kageyama and yourself on opposing teams, the kids finally said their goodbyes and the two of you retreated into the house and collapsed on the couch. 

“A successful first evening, I’d say.” You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder. 

You could feel Kageyama nod. It was clear that he was thinking about something, but you didn’t probe. It was nice and calm. Soon enough, you were summoned to dinner. You had plenty of stories to share from the past year of school, so you paced yourself in their telling and enjoyed the cool summer air as you ate in good company. 

At some point during the light conversation, your dad asked Kageyama about how volleyball was going. He was thinking about attending a season game sooner or later. 

Ah, a folly indeed, father. You smiled to yourself as Kageyama launched into an in depth explanation of the team’s statistics and schedule while your dad smile and nodded, obviously already lost. It was an impressive spiel. Normally he’d highlight a few things for people with lesser knowledge of the sport, but today he was clearly nervous about something. He would never talk about average spike speed otherwise. 

You chatted with your mother and Kageyama’s mother in the meantime when Kageyama abruptly cleared his throat. Looking over to make sure your boyfriend wasn’t choking, you noticed that his face was a nice shade of rose. Very complementary to the burgundy tablecloth. 

“Tobio?” You prompted after breaking away from your previous conversation. 

Aforementioned boyfriend stood up, pushed in his chair and cleared his throat again. 

“(Full Name). You know that I have trouble expressing my anxieties, my fears, and my hopes. As everyone present may attest to, that’s just who I am. It’s a flaw. But, as I met you, and as I fell in love, I realized that you saw that, accepted it, and moved on. You acknowledged my flaw, and you helped me work through it when it presented itself as a barrier in our lives. You see me, on a daily basis, and allow me and all my flaws into your life. You do your best to work through our problems, and this among a million other reasons, is why I love you like no one else in this world. Which is why, I would like express one more hope to you and ask you a question.” 

Kageyama slowly got down on one knee, fumbling with a small black box while studying your face. 

“My true dream is that you want to stay with me forever like I want to stay with you. Will you marry me?” 

You were blown away. Kageyama Tobio had thought of that entire speech with you in mind and delivered it flawlessly, despite the feelings the look on his face betrayed right now. Without a second more to waste, you dropped down to his level and enveloped him in a tight embrace. 

“Yes yes yes!” 

A few tears spilled from your closed eyes onto his shirt, and you could feel his sigh of relief as he hugged you tightly. The sound of your parents clapping was background noise when you pulled back, wiping more tears from your face before kissing your new fiancė. 

 

Bonus~

Later, at the bridal shower and in the company of all your friends, your mother finally revealed to you that you didn’t really need milk that night. Kageyama just wanted to announce his intentions to both sets of parents and ask how his planned proposal sounded. 

Kageyama’s mother was in hysterics upon recalling the scene. 

“He looked like he had shit himself on the couch and needed to fess up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, two days ago I learned that I am the worst at writing Iwaizumi x Reader Oneshots. Even though he is one of my top 3 favorites. I currently have a half-finished one shot where the reader and Iwaizumi are both stuck in a drama class together. If anyone would be interested in picking it up and finishing, message me privately on my tumblr @intjchangeable


	6. Daichi Sawamura x Reader - Space Cadet Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp AU again. Warning for slight smut and language. Tell me how the smut is, I've never written any before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, happy birthday to my birthday twin, Oikawa.

The somewhat vegetative water of the lake rippled as you dipped your feet in from your spot on the dock. The sun was sinking over the mountain that rose from across the lake, and you could paint a picture of a flamingo with the pink that painted the sky. 

The dock was your quiet place away from the rambunctious children at camp. Despite the bugs that skimmed the surface, and the weeds that tickled your feet, you loved it. You were near the water and you could think alone. 

Well, almost alone. You heard the clunk of shoes on wood approaching the end of the dock where you sat. 

As he lowered himself to sit by you, you looked up at Daichi with a soft smile. 

“Another beautiful one,” he commented as he settled next to you. 

You hummed in response and laid a hand over his. The two of you had started dating the first year that you were counselors at camp together. That year, you learned that he actually went to the same school, knowledge that you both put to use when the school year returned. You frequently asked him about the volleyball team, and what kind of antics they had accomplished this year. Even after you had graduated and moved on to university, he always had new stories.

You actually only had a week of camp left this year. A sobering thought, but you had Daichi’s number and the promise to see each other and go places outside of camp, although the camp was your preferred location. The two of you hadn’t told each other where you were planning to go for university. You both preferred to keep the surprise for the last day. For now, you were going to enjoy your peaceful lake sunset and the tens of accompanying mosquito bites. 

“Some day,” Daichi broke the silence, “I want to own a house on a lake like this. I want to go canoeing with my kids at night and look at the stars, unobstructed by trees or light pollution.” 

You sighed at the thought. “That sounds like the life…” After a few more moments of deliberation, you added to the idea. “And wouldn’t it be nice to look out on the lake, listening to some kind of piano music, with your favorite drink… It’s so peaceful out here.” 

Looking over at Daichi, you realized that he was taking the time to seriously picture the idea. 

“Maybe we could buy some property… right over there.” He pointed at a small peninsula across the lake. 

Entertaining the suggestion, you went along with it. “We could put a small dock over there, and a fire pit in that little noll…” 

You suggested various additions to install along with your hypothetical shared house while Daichi described all the peaceful nights and mornings you could have in such a house. The two of you had your house plan down to a tee when the sun was finally behind the mountain and the first fireflies began to float lazily across the surface of the lake. Crickets created a soft white noise that sounded wonderful in conjunction with your imaginary piano across the lake.  
It was colder and dark now, but counselors did not possess a curfew. By now, you were pressed to Daichi, with your head lying on his shoulder and your arms intertwined. It was the most comfortable you could possibly be on a wooden dock. 

You two had stopped putting the finishing touches on the imaginary house minutes ago, and you sat in comfortable silence until Daichi spoke up once more. 

“Can you really picture such a life? Would you want it?” The vibrations of his voice felt nice, and had you not been asked a question, you could have fallen asleep like that. 

You rubbed circles on the back of his hand with your thumb. “It sounds wonderful, if a little unattainable at my current age and the state of the property market.” 

Daichi chuckled and shook his head gently. “I meant with me. Like if I were the one playing the piano.” 

Your thumb stopped, and you squeezed his hand. “Yes. Assuming you know how to play the piano.” 

Daichi laughed heartily this time. “Romantic.” 

“To be honest,” you adopted a more serious tone, “I can try all I want, but I can’t picture anyone else but you in that house. I can see us cooking dinner together and collapsing on the porch after a long day. It seems like a good future.” 

You looked over at your boyfriend of four years to measure his reaction, wondering if what you said was too committed for him. To your surprise, you found that he looked completely starstruck. 

You watched as his expression was coaxed into one of elation to one of some other emotion you had trouble identifying in the dark. He drew closer and then paused when his mouth was beside your cheek, his warm breath lightly tickling the shell of your ear. 

“(Full Name), may I ravish you?” His voice was baritone and sensual, not unlike all the other times he asked before he kissed you. You never said no, his voice was undeniably sexy in such proximity. He was undeniably sexy. 

“Of course.” You drew your legs up onto the dock and moved to get a better angle as your lips met his. 

The kisses started out as slow and deliberate. Your hands found their way to his hair, and his to your hips. Eventually the speed of the kisses increased, and the distance between your bodies disappeared. On occasion you would open your eyes to reposition yourself and catch a glimpse of Daichi’s amorous gaze. The sounds of the lake melted away, and he was all there was. You felt his hands travel under your shirt and up your sides. You moaned as his lips journeyed from your neck to your collarbone, occasionally sucking the tender skin. 

You were about to tilt your head and open your mouth for him to access when he came back up to meet your lips when a flashlight shone directly in your face. 

“Sorry kiddos, that’s the one rule for counselors. No fuckin’.” 

~~~

It would be a gargantuan understatement to say that you were modified. If you hadn’t been so entangled with Daichi, you most definitely would have careened back and fallen right into the lake. 

Somehow, a senior advisor had noticed the two of you, on the dock, in the dark. 

Daichi mumbled an apology, clumsily standing and helping you up. 

The senior advisor was valiantly trying to contain his laughter as the two of you dusted yourselves off awkwardly. 

“Didn’t say ya had to stop altogether,” he wheezed, “just no frick frackin. And trust me, the dock is not the greatest place for it.” 

After a few more bouts of laughter, the senior advisor dismissed himself and recommended that you both get some sleep. 

When he was out of earshot, Daichi wrapped an arm around your waist and whispered, “Plenty of time for that on our own dock.” 

Bonus ~

The next morning, you fell right off the same dock when some kid lost control of his kayak. So much for the sentiment in that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very heavily influenced by the music in today's Steven Universe episode. Not so much the lyrics as the very nice piano work.


	7. Aakashi Keiji x Reader - Wisdom Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a little bit of a block so this is more of a drabble than anything. Feel free to suggest scenarios and characters.

You were a sensible person. You did not babble or say rude things. That was what Akaashi tried to convince himself as he sat in the office of the oral surgeon. The indecipherable strings of words falling out of your bloody mouth were doing their very best to convince him otherwise. 

He didn’t know why he was sitting here waiting for you to sober up, but he was there nonetheless. It was actually your cousin’s job to take care of you while you recovered, but Bokuto was Bokuto, and Akaashi was here. 

Akaashi actually knew you decently well since you were in the same year at the same school, and you were cousins with Bokuto. He enjoyed your presence at their games and he tried to be supportive of your own endeavors in return. However, listening to you spill secrets and giggle was something he held in conflicted regard. He almost felt intrusive listening to you tell him all about the secret journal you kept and its contents. 

“Hey. Hey.” You were trying to get Akaashi to look at you, although he was. It seemed that in your mind, there were multiple Akaashi's and only one was looking at you.

Akaashi sighed. “I’m here.” 

You looked at him and smiled, “You look good.” 

“Thank you.” 

More giggling from you ensued before you started again. “You look like Akaashi. He’s good looking. He’s so pretty.” 

Akaashi did his damned best not to react. He made up his mind that he’d honor you and never mention this unless you did. It’d be quite embarrassing for you. 

You rambled more. “Don’t tell him, but I like Akaashi. He’d make a good boyfriend. So preeeetty.” 

Akaashi’s face was a resplendent shade of pink. He covered his mouth and looked away, afraid if he met your gaze, you’d realize it was him. He found himself hoping against hope that you wouldn’t remember anything you were saying. If you remembered, the ensuing conversation had the potential to be fatally awkward. However, maybe what you were saying was at least somewhat truthful. Akaashi certainly wouldn’t mind walking with you to school in the morning or watching movies together or kissing or… Fuck. 

He let you ramble about owls and doorknobs until you sobered up. Then, when the nurse declared you could walk and leave, Akaashi helped you out of the office and into his car. He let you play whatever music you wanted and actually was able to hold a decent conversation with you. 

You surprised him when you asked , “Okay, spill. What stupid shit did I say?” Again, you were straightforward. You were probably embarrassed that the chemical had gotten the better of you. 

Akaashi was hesitant, so he answered, “You only talked about two things.” It was an absolute crapshoot, but he hoped that you were still out of it enough to ignore the fact that he failed to specify. 

“And?” You leant back in your seat. “What are you not telling me, Akaashi?” 

Busted. Akaashi sighed. “You talked about nonexistent doorknobs… and about how pretty I am.” 

Although his eyes were on the road, Akaashi could see in his peripheral vision that you covered you face, careful not to touch your swollen cheeks. A low groan oozed from your mouth. 

“I am so sorry you had to hear that.” You sounded like you wanted to jump right out of the moving car. 

Akaashi paused. At least you weren’t denying anything you said. If anything, your reaction reinforced the notion that what you had said was indicative of your true feelings. Although you were clearly miserable from the embarrassment and the pain of your recent procedure, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a little spark of happiness. Maybe there was hope for his sorry ass yet. 

“I take no offense, (Name). I’m almost sure that had our roles been reversed, I would have said the same thing.” Akaashi wasn’t a risk taker, but he could make an exception. 

As he pulled into your driveway, Akaashi turned to look at you. You were just as red as he probably was himself. You seemed to be making up your mind on something. 

The, Akaashi felt a hand on top of his own, and you spoke. “I like you, Akaashi… And I guess I wanted to tell you in clear conscience.” 

Akaashi felt his heart soar and he turned his hand upwards so your fingers interlocked. “I like you too. Please allow me to take care of you.”


	8. Nishinoya Yuu x Reader - Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another oneshot lacking in the romance department. I'm at a little bit of a block. I actually started writing this one before Akaashi's. Again, suggestions and criticism are appreciated.

You sprawled out in the grass, exhausted from heat and labor. This summer you had elected to get your ass in gear and paint your house. You adored the color you had chosen, and the chore needed to be done, but painting a whole house was quite the challenge. Thankfully, you had somehow managed to enlist the help of your next-door neighbor, Nishinoya Yuu. Or rather, he had enlisted himself. 

Nishinoya was quite eager to help you, and insisted that he required no payment. You really enjoyed his company, actually. The two of you would chat all throughout the day about every possible topic. 

Today was no different, minus the heatwave that had taken you by surprise. It was like you were fine one minute, and then all of a sudden it was like someone had stuffed warm tissues into your respiratory system. Oh yeah, there was going to be a nice you-shaped green patch of grass at this rate; you were sweating profusely. 

After a zombie groan, you pleaded with your neighbor for the third time in five minutes. “Nishinoya… Please stop painting. You’re going to overheat.” 

Not only did you feel guilty that Nishinoya had done more than you in normal conditions, you felt downright terrible that he was painting YOUR house in this heat. 

The cheery man laughed from his position up on the ladder. “I’m okay, really.” 

“At least have a popsicle or something. I feel bad sitting here when you’re painting my own house for me.” You sat up with a frown. 

Nishinoya looked down at you and hesitated. That didn’t last long though, as he quickly grinned. “Alright, if you say so.” He scurried down the ladder and set his brush and paint down on the tarp the two of you had laid down this morning. 

You stood up and brushed yourself off, slightly disgusted at how your clothes stuck to your skin. Leading the way into your house, you relished the feeling of the cooler air that wafted in your house. You headed straight to the fridge, grabbing two waters and a box of popsicles. 

“Take your pick! I bought these especially for us.” You shoved the box at him. Your guilt was really creeping in at this point. Some part of you was itching to pay him in popsicles. 

Nishinoya REALLY didn’t seem to mind, though. He was just that nice. You really appreciated having such a nice neighbor. As you watched him pick out a popsicle, you contemplated what you could help him with. He seemed to have his life together pretty well as far as you were concerned. Maybe he’d like help cleaning or gardening? Did he even have plants? 

You knew enough about him. You had been painting the house together for 4 days now. He worked as a nurse at the local hospital, which subsequently resulted in the wildest stories. You also learned that he volunteered as a volleyball coach down at the youth center in town. More stories originated from that job as well. He was just a good person to talk to overall. 

You were so busy thinking about how to repay him for the paint, you almost didn’t notice that he was talking to you. 

“Uh, is that okay?” Nishinoya looked apprehensive at your lack of response. 

“What? I’m so sorry, uh, this heat has really gotten to me. What’d you say?” You were beginning to get flustered. 

Nishinoya looked at you with an unabashed grin. “I asked if you wanted to call it for today and go see a movie? The theaters have some pretty good air conditioning.” 

Your whole spine went rigid when the proposition registered in your mind. Your cute and helpful neighbor wanted to hang out somewhere other than your backyard. 

“You’re right, that sounds good.” As soon as the sentence left your mouth you regretted it. It didn’t even make sense when you considered what he had said. You were a wreck, you couldn’t even speak properly in his presence. 

Nonetheless, Nishinoya looked pleased. Maybe you didn’t sound so horribly weird after all. You didn’t fail to notice his little jump of enthusiasm. 

“I’ll run over and get my car. Be back in a few.” 

He quite literally ran down the street.


	9. Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for "Lost and Found" as requested by @serendipitycm

“And so you see… Ushijima? Are you okay?” You peered at your friend (you used that word tentatively, even though you had spent time with him outside of the textbooks in the weeks you had gotten to know him) and withdrew your finger from the diagram you were pointing at. 

Ushijima blinked and then nodded. “I’m fine.” 

You sighed. He had been spacing out again. Maybe he thought you wouldn’t notice, but you were right there and you weren’t stupid. He simply wasn’t paying attention. 

“Let’s call it for today.” You closed the textbook you had previously been reading from. “Text me if there’s anything else you don’t understand or want clarification on.” 

“Anything?” Ushijima stood up and helped you up. He looked like he was contemplating something; you could tell because you often needed to watch his face in order to determine how well he understood whatever you were teaching. Thus, you had become proficient at reading the shades of emotion that tinted his stoic face. 

You stacked the textbooks on your table. “Sure.” 

Ushijima didn’t hesitate to not text you and straight out state his confusion. “I don’t understand why I like you.”

Later that night, you would give thanks that the table wasn’t glass, because you dropped those textbooks hard. A wash of cold shot through you as you processed what he had said. 

At first you tried to clarify, “Like as a tutor?” 

“No.” Ushijima didn’t seem to be reacting to your expression or the hesitation in your voice. “I like you romantically and I’m not sure why.” 

You were speechless. You couldn’t explain that to him, nor could you explain it to yourself. He caught you way off guard. You panicked. 

“Excuse me for a minute.” You ran to the bathroom. 

It took a few moments of pacing and staring in the mirror before you realized that you actually had your phone in your pocket. Upon comprehending this, you whipped it out and sent a text to your friend from Tokyo, Akaashi Keiji. 

From: (Name).  
To: Akaaaaaaashi

Akaashi. Help me. Please

From: Akaaaaaaashi  
To: (Name). 

What is it? 

You could hear footsteps in the hallway. Your fingers flew across the phone screen. 

From: (Name).  
To: Akaaaaaaashi

Tutoring Ushiwaka today, asked him if he didn’t understand anything, he said he didn’t understand why he liked me. Like like-liked me. I’m in the bathroom now. 

From: Akaaaaaaashi  
To: (Name).

Do you like him

To: Akaaaaaaashi  
From: (Name)

Who knows?!?! NOT ME!!! !!!

From: Akaaaaaaashi  
To: (Name).

So you do.

To: Akaaaaaaashi  
From: (Name)

Fuck you. I am asking for help here. 

You could hear your mother calling your name. 

“In a minute!” You attempted to hold her off. 

Your phone vibrated again. 

From: Akaaaaaaashi  
To: (Name).

Brush him off until he leaves and then text him about it when you can think straight. 

To: Akaaaaaaashi  
From: (Name)

Sounds like a plan. That’s really smart, Akaashi. Thank you!! I owe you one. 

From: Akaaaaaaashi  
To: (Name).

I’ll hold you to that. 

You shut off your phone, flushed the toilet and washed your hands for good measure, and then returned to the common room of your house. There you found your mother chatting with Ushijima. If chatting was the right word for it. The conversation was less of a conversation and more of an interrogation. 

You really hoped the previous questions weren’t any worse than the one Ushijima didn’t have a chance to answer when you walked in. (Hint: It was “Where do you see yourself ten years from now?”) 

“Um. All set Ushijima? Got all your books?” You ushered your large pupil to the door. You didn’t miss the look your mother gave you. (Protip: Don’t try to stop your mom from smiling at your romantic mishaps. You will lose that battle.) 

Ushijima gripped his bag full of study materials. “I do.” 

You slapped a fake grin on your face. “Okay then, splendid! I’ll see you at the next session and I’ll text you the summary later tonight! Goodnight!” And with that, you shut the door.

You slunk up to your room and heaved a huge sigh. The sooner you wrote that summary, the sooner you could get yourself sorted out. Akaashi was helpful, but he couldn’t define your feelings for you. 

As you sat at your desk composing a short summary of the concepts you had explained to Ushijima, you noticed that what you were writing wasn’t purely biology. Every so often, there’d be notes like “feel safe” or “calming simplicity”. It was painfully obvious as to why you liked Ushijima, but how you were going to deal with those feelings was another story. 

Eventually after much deliberation, you settled on texting him the summary and then a simple, “I like you too.” It wasn’t daring, (okay, it was a little daring considering the state you were in) but you figured Ushijima would appreciate the straightforward message. 

Hitting ‘send’ on your phone, you collapsed into your chair and gazed at the ceiling, trying to imagine what dating Ushijima would be like. At least you both knew what the other’s schedule looked like. 

You left your phone on your desk when you went to go eat dinner, but when you got back, you had 2 messages. 

One from Akaashi asking how it went, and the other was from Ushijima.

From: Ushiwaka  
To: (Last Name)

Thank you. 

Meet at lunch in gym tomorrow to discuss?

You sighed, no wonder Ushijima had trouble with literature. Shooting him a quick “Sure” in reply, you flopped onto your bed and mentally prepared yourself for the day ahead. 

~~~

You stuck to your usual schedule all throughout the next day until it came time for lunch. You excused yourself from your usual lunch meeting with your friends and journeyed across campus to the gym you assumed Ushijima would be in. You found him practicing serves with a half-eaten lunch resting on the bleachers behind him. 

You waved a little to grab his attention. “Hey.” 

Ushijima set the ball he had previously been holding in the cart beside him on the court. When he strode over to you, for the first time you really noticed how tall he was. (Hint: He’s pretty fucking tall.) It was intimidating. 

Once the two of you were face to face, Ushijima spoke. “You’ll have to do some explaining.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “How would I know why you like me?”

Ushijima shook his head as the two of you sat down in the bleachers. “No. I figured that out last night. I made inferences like you taught me, actually. I meant as to why you like me. I….” He paused, unsure of how to express his thoughts. “I don’t understand why you would show mutual feelings for me.” 

You were a bit blown away. Not only was Ushijima talking about his feelings openly, he was having trouble articulating them as well. He seemed doubtful of himself and as to why anyone would ever like him. It was saddening to hear, really. 

You found yourself reflexively trying to reassure him. Not too different from when you tutored him. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Drawing a deep breath, you took a leap of faith and spoke your mind. “I always feel safe when we’re talking. You’re polite and easy to open up to. You listen to me and give your honest feedback. I really appreciate that about you. Maybe that isn’t the composite list of why I grew to like you, but I guess I mean that you shouldn’t doubt yourself. You’re a likable person.” 

You could feel your cheeks burning and you knew that they were firetruck red, but the look on Ushijima’s face was so worth it. He looked at you with a kind of shocked wonder. Like you weren’t real. 

Soon you felt yourself wrapped in a warm embrace and the warm breath of the boy tickled your ear. “I like you because you’re patient with me, and you care about my wellbeing past that of my performance. I always find myself working extra to get good scores to see you smile. I like it when you’re happy…” His voice harbored some essence of disbelief, like a part of him was shocked that he would ever become so wrapped up in a another person. 

You slowly drew yourself closer to Ushijima and wrapped your arms around his larger frame. 

“What do we do now?” you asked hesitantly.

Being the ever literal person he was, Ushijima replied, “Let’s stay like this for now.” 

So for that lunch period, the two of you remained as you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the 1,000 hits. It makes me so happy to see the stats on this collection go up.


	10. Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader - Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa is annoying trash. My bad.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it. Just how long had that girl been running? 

He had gone back and forth between deadlifts, benchpressing, and high jumps, and that girl on the treadmill had been running the whole time. It had been an two hours already, and she was running considerably fast. Iwaizumi was amazed, so much so that he would purposely switch machines frequently just so he could walk past the row of treadmills.

At one point, Oikawa was whining about how much switching Iwaizumi was doing, so he decided to call it a day at the gym, but he kept his eyes on that girl even as he was leaving with the trash. 

Oikawa even confronted him about it as they were driving away. 

“Who were you looking at, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pestered Iwaizumi has he took a corner. 

If he had known the girl, Iwaizumi would have been more reserved in response to the query, but maybe Oikawa knew something about her. 

“There was this girl on the treadmill. She was running when we got there, and she was running when we left. And she was running fast too,” Iwaizumi mused as he scrolled through the notifications on his phone. 

Oikawa made a face. “Are you sure she’s not older and training for a marathon?”

Iwazumi pictured the girl. “No, I’m positive she’s about our age.”

He didn’t miss the wicked shit eating grin that split Oikawa’s face. 

“Maybe you should ask her~!” 

“Maybe, but-”

“OUT!” Oikawa interrupted, “Ooooooh! You like her! Oooooh!” 

What a dumbass. Iwazumi refrained from smacking Oikawa right there in consideration for their safety as passengers of a car. Instead he raised his voice. “Okay, Trashykawa, I’ve never talked to her, I was just wondering about her stamina-” 

“IN BED! OOOOO IWA-CHAN! DAMN!” Oikawa made yet another loud interruption. 

As soon as he was out of the car, Iwaizumi made sure Oikawa was face first in the grass. 

~~~ 

The next week that they went, the girl was there again, and Iwaizumi made sure to alternate on machines in order to check if she was still running. (Hint: She was) This process continued for several more weeks until Iwaizumi was incited to action. 

This time, they remained at the gym longer than the previous week. Iwaizumi was almost jealous of the girl. If only his team had that kind of stamina. He made the bold choice to confront her under the guise of wanting a turn on the treadmill. 

It took all his willpower to stride up to the pretty girl running with her headphones in. He didn’t actually know the polite way to ask for a machine. People usually just cleared out whenever he walked in the area.

After a small moment of debate, Iwaizumi tapped her on the shoulder. That’s when he noticed her breathing. When the girl turned to him with surprised eyes, she was panting unbelievably. At the time, Iwaizumi assumed that she was at the end of her run. Her face was beet red and her chest heaved as she stopped the treadmill cycle and pulled out her earbuds. 

“Do you *hah* need something?” The girl put her hands up and behind her head as she asked the question. 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, trying to distract himself how close they were. He hadn’t meant to stop so near to the treadmill. “I, uh, may I use this machine?” 

Iwaizumi felt himself melt into oblivion as the girl raised an eyebrow and gestured around her. “You mean the treadmill? I’m not using the only one.” 

The sheer stupidity of his plan his Iwaizumi like a warhammer. The treadmill the girl was running on was one of about ten in the room, which were all vacant. The desire to melt into the ground washed over him, as Iwaizumi scrambled for a backup. In the end, he decided honesty was the best policy. 

With a sigh, he revealed his intent, “I really just wanted to know how long you’ve been running? At the time and pace you’ve been running, you’ve run a marathon today.” 

Imagine his confusion when the girl burst out laughing. She was doubled over on the arm of the treadmill with a giant grin spread across her face. 

“Okay, I’ll let you in on something since you were nice enough to come up to me yourself,” she began, “I’m not actually running as much as you think I am. Although I thank you for pushing me to do more than I usually do.” The girl gestured to the console of the machine, where the stats read that she had only done about six miles of running. 

Iwaizumi was still confused. “But every time I see you, you’re running.” 

The girl’s smile didn’t fade. “I run every time I see you coming, and I walk when you’re not around. It’s amazing that you haven’t noticed. I totally thought you knew. I guess not.” With a more reserved look she added, “I honestly just thought you were cute and I guess I wanted to impress you. Silly, right?” 

Iwaizumi had to fight the rising blush in his cheeks. “I- um… uh… wow. I’m flattered actually. I… I think you’re cute, too….” 

He had mumbled that last part, but the girl seemed to understand just fine. Her face lit up and she hopped off the treadmill, reaching down into her gym bag and rummaging around. 

Without looking up, she asked, “Are you sweaty?” 

Before Iwaizumi had the chance to answer, she was already wielding a pen and an old business card. “Oh nevermind, of course you are, here.” She scribbled on the card and handed it to him. “Take this and text me. I gotta get home before I pass out. You really made me work today.” 

With a smile, she left Iwaizumi standing, bewildered, with her number and vacant treadmill. 

~~~

Let’s meet somewhere other than the smelly gym!

(Name) (Last Name) xxx-xxx-xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that question "Are you sweaty" was confusing, it was meant as a determinant for the reader to write on his skin. If he was sweaty, the pen wouldn't work well. 
> 
> Also, I now have 40 pages of completed, WIP, and scrap fics.


	11. Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader - A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst, but it has a happy ending so..... I did this upon request to push myself. I don't usually write this type of thing. This probably should have also been longer, but I just ran out of stamina. There's only so much bs argument dialogue I can write.

You had been sitting peacefully on the couch for five seconds. Five seconds. That was, before your doorbell rung. It had already been a tiring day, filled with awkward interactions and a wonderful embarrassing moment in class where you were totally caught off guard. Overall, it had just been a shitty, taxing, day. The last thing you needed was to shoo someone selling dictionaries off your front steps. 

But like the courageous person you were, you elected to stand up and answer the door. What a warrior. 

You swung the door open, and were pleasantly surprised to find your boyfriend, Kuroo, at your steps. Well, it was pleasant for about three seconds. 

Kuroo walked right in, gave you a brief kiss on the cheek, and collapsed on the couch.  
“Um… hello.” You closed the door. You certainly didn’t mind his presence but showing up unannounced was a tad rude. Nevertheless, you sat down beside him. “Something up?” 

“Nope.” Kuroo laid his head back. 

You furrowed your eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk? You’re usually more chatty.” 

Kuroo closed his eyes. “I said no.” 

You sighed, whatever it was, it was really bothering him. Usually he wouldn’t bottle it up. Whatever, in such a situation, it was best to let him deal with it. You stood up. 

It was quite confusing when you weren’t actually able to stand. Kuroo had snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you back down. 

“Hey!” You attempted to free yourself. “I have to go to the bathroom.” It was a lie, but you figured that he wouldn’t want to be peed on. You were really intent on letting him sort it out in his own head. In the rare times he was like this, Kuroo would get cuddly would ask you questions about himself, and get aggravated no matter what you said. Like he was projecting his conscience onto you. You were having none of it this time around. 

Reluctantly, Kuroo let you go and you stormed off upstairs. You remained in your bedroom for the better part of the evening. 

~~~

You were pretty calm and you were about ready to go and talk with Kuroo when you reappeared downstairs. That is, until you discovered the absolute hellhole he had turned your kitchen into. You wouldn’t mind if he made a mess making dinner or something thoughtful like that, but no. The kitchen looked like the snack aisles you see on security cam videos of earthquakes. There were several chip bags scattered across the counters. A gross coating of crumbs and small puddles of juice or soda covered the floor. And to top it off, Kuroo was sitting at the island, munching away thoughtfully on the one snack you had saved for yourself.

You went off. 

Kuroo never knew what hit him. You were just suddenly there in the kitchen, yelling at him and wildly gesturing to the surrounding area. 

You didn’t actually know what you were screaming about after a minute, you just knew that you were fed up. You were eventually pushing him out of your house once he started to protest. 

Slamming the door, you sunk down onto your couch in your now-empty house. You just didn’t understand how he could be so inconsiderate so many times. He always did this. He brushed you off when you talked to him about it. He never listened. The more the seconds ticked away, the more your mind started to work. You decided what had to be done. You deserved better. 

Running out the door to the point in the street where you could see Kuroo’s receding form, you shouted down the street. “DON’T COME BACK! IT’S OVER!” 

The weight of those words didn’t hit you really until you had finished cleaning your kitchen, and were in bed, staring at the photos on your bedside table. 

~~~

Whenever Kuroo had an episode like the one you had broken up with him for, it usually took him a full two days to snap out of it. Accordingly, it was two days before he showed up at your door once more. 

He was dressed up, wearing a vest and a dress shirt, and he was holding a bouquet of roses. You weren’t quite sure how to feel about it, but you figured the getup at least showed he would put in some effort to stay with you. You hesitantly let him in your home. 

“So….” You folded your arms and leant against the wall as Kuroo awkwardly set the roses on your coffee table. 

Kuroo turned to look at you earnestly. “I know I fucked up.” 

You knew that you weren’t feeling all that patient to begin with yesterday, but you were still angry. You simply said, “Yup.” 

Some more fidgeting and Kuroo spoke again, “I come over in a funk and I really made a mess of your house. I’ll clean it all-” 

You stopped him there. “Save it, I already did it.” 

Kuroo was visibly sweating now. “I’ll make it up to you-” 

Another interruption by you, “How about an apology? The first thing you did when you got here was acknowledge that you did something wrong, but why won’t you apologize for it? You seem like you just want to patch it up and move on. And,” some tears were running down your face now, although your voice didn’t betray their presence, “and you think i’m just mad about the kitchen.”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide. His surprise was enough to send you over the edge.

“You don’t actually know why I’m upset, do you? If I told you, would you make an effort to stop?” You were trying your very best to communicate your issue, but it was so difficult. It felt like your pride was on the line. No one wants to find out that they’ve loved someone that didn’t care as much as they did. No one wants to seem weak, however silly that notion of weakness might be. 

Kuroo stuttered, “I-I… Of course.” 

You let loose. 

“You always come to me in a funk, and while that’s fine, you ask questions. And when you get the answers, you get upset with me. I can never give you the answer you want to reassure you. You treat me like your therapist, like your personal tool for coping. You treat me and my belongings like yours to use. I can’t take it anymore.” 

What Kuroo said next did nothing to alleviate your grief. “I didn’t know…” 

“Nothing else to say? Are you even sorry? You must’ve known somehow. You’re not really sorry, are you?” You couldn’t hold back the waterfall of tears now. 

Stumbling over his words, Kuroo reached out to you, “No no no! Of course I am… Of course I am…” He brought you into a hug and continued. “It’s just… I never knew how much of a toll that took on you. I am so sorry, I really am. I can’t believe I’ve been doing this… I promise I’ll work at it. Just say the word and I’ll stop. Please don’t cry… Oh babe...” 

Now you were both crying. But you were in each other’s arms. 

After a few minutes like that, Kuroo spoke again, “Anything you want to do, just tell me. I’ll do anything.” 

In the end, all you wanted to do was sleep. So the two of you did just that.


	12. Sugawara Koushi x Reader - Youtuber!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept was a request from someone on Wattpad. The Overwatch mention was me. I'm obsessed and sorry.

You switched on the microphone and spoke with a jovial smile on your face knowing full well no one could see you, “Hey guys!” 

You switched on the screen recorder and picked up your art tablet. “Welcome back! This time around I’m going to do a tutorial on finding your inspiration.” You wrote ‘INSPIRATION’ in big red letters on the screen. 

Adding a few more decorations to the words, you spoke again, “If you’re familiar with my channel, you know that my inspiration comes from my collaborators, SugaKou and Oikawat, as well as other youtubers like Kiwi-Byrd, KurooCat, and TheKenman. They all inspire me a great deal, but you really do have to look for the little things that inspire you as well.

“For example,” you pulled up a selfie with Sugawara and Oikawa together, “this. Today I’ll be using this photo as my inspiration and giving you guys tips on how to use it.”   
You cleared the screen and tucked the photo of Suga and Oikawa in the corner. 

Starting to sketch the rough shapes of their bodies, you continued to narrate, “I like to take photos I really like and emphasize what I like about them. In this picture, I love their smiles and the lighting, so I’m really going to spend a lot of time on those things.” You selected zoomed out to get a good view of the sketch. “Now, I like to zoom out and flip around the sketch in its early stages just to make sure that everything looks okay either way. This really helps to combat eye fatigue.” 

You were just about to start and pick colors from the photo when the doorbell promptly rang. You grinned to yourself and announced to your audience, “Seems like Sugawara is here, we’re working on something secret! I’ll be back!” With that sign off you clicked off the screen recorder and the audio and put your computer to sleep before jogging downstairs to open the door. 

“Suga!” You ushered your friend in. “All set for today? Got the camera?” 

Sugawara grinned and held up the rather-expensive piece of equipment in confirmation. “I brought lens cleaner this time, too.” 

You led him upstairs to your study. “Good thinking. Particles of spray paint tend to get into the air. If we can, let’s cover my computer.” You peeled off to the left and into the closet. “Go ahead and start to set up, I’m going to grab some tape.” 

Shifting the equipment, Sugawara grunted, “You got it,” and disappeared into the study. 

Once you returned with an armful of old sheets and the tape, you found that instead of setting up the camera, Sugawara was peering at your computer screen. He jumped when he heard you walk in. 

You were a little embarrassed yourself, avid followers of your channel knew that you were lowkey an OiSuga shipper. You didn’t make mention of it much, because you didn’t know how much your collaborators watched your channel. You scrambled to play your latest video off causually. 

“Oh just a little lesson about composition and color for the subscribers. I really like the lighting in that photo.” You sounded calm enough, but you definitely fumbled a little trying to minimize the screen. “Why don’t we cover everything?” You shoved towels and plastic sheets at Sugawara to hopefully distract him. 

Thankfully, he moved on from the sketch. “Oh, uh, sure. Is the camera where you wanted it?” 

As you laid sheets on the floor and taped them down you hummed your confirmation, “Yup. That’s perfect.” You paused to inspect your work and then smiled in satisfaction, tossing Sugawara a pencil. “Alright, don’t hold back with the lines. We’re painting over them anyway.”   
“Aye aye.” Sugawara plopped himself down in front of your wall. 

While he started the sketch, you began the intro to the video. 

“Hey everyone! Today I’m here with my good friend, SugaKou, and we’re working on a DIY mural today! That’s right, we’re painting a mural right here in my studio! Say hi Suga!” 

Sugawara turned around and grinned for the camera. “Hey everyone!” Later, when you were editing, you would spend an unnecessary amount of time around that part. 

You continued, “So right now we’re lightly penciling everything in. Be sure to cover any surfaces you don’t want to get paint on them. And don’t forget to leave windows open to the smell doesn’t get to be too much. We’re using a combination of spray and brush paint so we’re using masks too! Safety first, guys. I’ll go ahead and speed it up for you now.”

With that, you plopped down next to Sugawara and began to draw on your wall. 

This video was long in the making; you had first mentioned the concept to Sugawara a couples months ago. You wanted to have a cool background for when you shot videos with your face in them, so you decided a collaborative piece would be the best backdrop. Sugawara wholeheartedly agreed and then suggested that you do one in his own studio as well. You would start his own mural a week after you completed this one. 

As for the contents of the mural, you decided on the signature colors of your channel, your channel name, and various people, which ranged to your dearest friends on YouTube to your favorite fictional characters. The final concept was solidified about a week ago. 

It went without saying that you were thrilled to have Sugawara’s art in your studio. He would insist your art was better than his, but holy shit he was wrong. You still kept going back to stare at that one self portrait that he did a month ago. 

The two of you chatted as you worked, measuring dimensions, marking where certain colors would go, and making judgement calls on the more stylistic elements. Topics of all types emerged in the conversation. Volleyball, the cost of art supplies, fan theories for your favorite shows. You were in the middle of discussing Overwatch when you finished the sketch. 

It had taken about two hours. The mural was about as tall as you and just as wide. It was a lot of material to sketch out. You were understandably in need of a good stretch and a break. 

The two of you ventured downstairs to make yourselves some lunch, still discussing who was in the right, Hanzo or Genji. 

You stretched to reach the bread on top of your fridge. “Hanzo only did what he knew he had to. Growing up with assassins, I don’t think he had any frame of moral reference other than he loved his sibling.” 

Sugawara noticed you struggling and grabbed the bread for you. “Genji just wants Hanzo on his side again!” 

You sighed, “This would be a much more clear-cut debate if we knew everything that happened.” 

“Aren’t all debates like that?” Sugawara smirked as you handed him a butter knife. 

You rolled your eyes. “I don’t think so, but thank you for the input, snarky.” 

Sugawara feigned hurt, but a smile to match yours crept onto his face.

~~~

You scrolled through the comments on the newly published video. They’d better be good, that mural took 18 hours. Most of them were disappointingly dumb shit or simple nice things like “cool” but one particular thread caught your eye. The original comment was somewhat along the lines of, “They’re so oblivious lol,” and the subsequent comments were additions ranging from “look how he looks at them awwwwww” to “aren’t they dating?” to “wait doesn’t she ship OiSuga?” 

Your face flushed red when thoughts of you and Sugawara dating ran through your head. You did ship OiSuga… or maybe you didn’t. You hadn’t really given the concept any serious thought. Now that you were really being honest with yourself, maybe you did like Sugawara. And those were exactly the kind of messy thoughts you wanted running through your head when you were about to visit his house. Perfect timing. 

You took a deep breath and shut down the broswer, separating yourself from the comments. It was no use, flashes of sweet moments with Sugawara ran through your head, one by one. Even that time where he reached for the bread was suddenly brought into scrutiny. He had been very close, one might even say that his chest was brushing up against your back as he stretched. You squeezed your eyes shut, every memory you had with Sugawara was suddenly tinted. His smile and his laugh, they both seemed tantalizingly different in hindsight. 

“Well shit.” Your body moved automatically, showering, eating, and collecting your supplies in preparation to go to Sugawara’s place. You supposed that you continue on like you made no such realization, but it’d be painful. Holding in the rush of feelings you suddenly felt would certainly make you seem like you were acting a tad funny. 

Nevertheless, you carried on and drove to Sugawara’s house. You focused on acting like normal, even if it did make you a little tense. You almost thought you had gotten away with it, but then when the two of you were starting the first shadows, Sugawara spoke up. 

“I saw the comments on your video.” 

“Oh fuck.” You didn’t even care that you said that aloud, you were just too startled by the truth bomb that Sugawara had dropped on you. 

Sugawara, however, did seem to care. He looked a little downcast as he said, “Is it that bad?” 

That sent you reeling. His face… oh the look on his face… You immediately backpedaled, “No no! I just...uh… are you okay?”

Pink dusted Sugawara’s cheeks as he took a deep breath. “Those rumors… I wanted them to be true. I really like you.” 

You felt a gasp leave you and you rushed forward to envelop him in a hug. “I like you too, Suga. I’m just sorry it took me this long to truly realize it.”

You found yourself wishing that you could’ve made his next smile your entire mural.


	13. Oikawa Tooru - Get Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry I have nothing. I have another finished (and longer chapter) but for now, have this drabble. I actually had all this minus the drama.

You couldn’t help but be jealous of Oikawa. Not because he was popular or good looking or even because he was athletic, no, you were jealous that he got to play volleyball. 

As you sat on the bench and watched him prance around with his team, you couldn’t help but curse your back luck. Last spring you had discovered that you would never be able to jump high enough to play volleyball again. The discovery in itself wasn’t pleasant, but neither was falling face-first down the stairs, which then resulted in the second injury that contributed to your current situation. 

Patellar tendonitis. A weakness in the knee to be brief. Everything feels normal until your knee is suddenly bending against your will and you freefall down the stairs, knocking down several students and landing on the lateral surface of your ankle, effectively tearing ligaments and making a glorious mess of the Seijo staircase. We’re talking a ten-person pile up here. 

You just can’t seem to get the image out of your head, and the prognosis that playing volleyball would render you unable to walk at some point, should you choose to continue. 

You’re just about to get up and go for a walk to clear the gloom that hangs over you, when you feel a hand on your shoulder. Your boyfriend always seems to know when you’re thinking about the accident. 

“You’ll play again.” Oikawa directs a small smile at you.

You know he means it. You can’t give up just yet.


	14. Oikawa Tooru x Reader - Gravity

3…. 

 

You concentrated on your breathing, the colossal engine directly below you was roaring to life.   
2….

 

Every sequence of this flight had been checked at least one hundred times over… It was safe. You were safe.   
1…. 

 

You held your breath. There was fire everywhere. The noise was overwhelming. A tremendous force held you against your seat. 

 

0….

 

Suddenly it all disappeared. All of it was missing. You were weightless. And then, there was no point to holding your breath, there was none to take. You were surrounded by the cosmos. You were utterly alone, and crowded by distant fire. 

 

And then you woke up. 

 

It had felt so real, although you didn’t know how something so impossible could have felt real at all. You didn’t often have such lucid dreams, but they were always of the same subject now that he was all the way up there. 

 

Pushing yourself upright, you pushed the covers off of yourself, noting the lack of warmth in the bed beside you. Continuing your daily routine, you warmed some hot chocolate and sat on the couch in your pajamas. You had taken the day off just to watch this interview. Just to hear his voice and see his face.

 

Oh how proud you were. He had truly made it. As a consequence, you were lonely during missions, but he looked so happy in every interview and every tv segment he starred in. It made you so happy to see him smile when he talk on camera. He had really matured past his days of volleyball. He often described it as, “No one has talent in the eyes of the universe.” 

 

You snapped to attention when the connection was established. In the back of your mind, you could hear the newscaster say, “... and Oikawa Tooru…”, but you weren’t listening to their introduction. His face was all you had to pay attention to. The story would last half an hour, and that’s all you had. 

 

He looked tired, they all did. His already-weightless hair was all over the place, and his eyes gleamed through sturdy glasses. 

 

He was addressing the whole country when he spoke, but you knew that even his reports on scientific findings were rehearsed as if he was talking to you alone. You’d get the more personal story when he arrived home. How badly you wanted him to be home. 

 

The news segment ended too soon, and you got off the couch, ready to go about your day. Just one of the 365 he was to be gone. 

 

~~

 

3…. 

 

You concentrated on your breathing, the colossal engine directly below you was roaring to life. 

 

2… 

 

Every sequence on this - thump- flight - thump - no this was all wrong - thump-

 

You shot awake. Someone was in the house. 

 

In a flurry, you scrambled for something to use as a weapon as well as your phone. The footsteps were getting louder, and you dove for a place behind the door. 

 

You held your breath as the door quietly swung open. You were right about to take a good swing at the intruder with your bedside lamp when you stopped short and the figure turned to face you in surprise. 

 

“Tooru?” , you whispered and dropped the lamp, which made a concerning noise, but you were none the wiser. 

 

A soft smile appeared on his face as he pulled you close and kissed your hair, “I’m here.” His voice was muffled, but it was his voice. Not his voice through a screen. 

 

“How are you here?” You inhaled his scent. He smelled like chemicals and something foreign, but it was unmistakably him. 

 

“Tell ya tomorrow… tired.” He yawned and scooped you into his arms, walking a bit, and depositing you on the bed. You pushed back the covers for him to get in while he stripped down to a simple t-shirt and boxers. 

 

The instant he was in bed, he sighed, pulled you to his chest, and passed out. 

 

He was finally home. Your very own astronaut was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night and then got some feedback this morning, but more is definitely appreciated. Let me know! :)


	15. Bokuto Koutaro - Miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request @bleachfanficfanatic, I haven't written in a while, and I think this gave me a good push to get started again.
> 
> I can't believe how many hits this series has gotten. Thank you all!

Bokuto Kotaro was lost. Completely and utterly lost. And it wasn’t lost in the sense that he couldn’t find his way in the city. No, cities had maps. Cities had people to tell you what to do and where to go and maybe even when to visit again. No, no. Bokuto was lost in the sense that he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Throughout his life, he could remember doing most things with certainty or a complete lack thereof. Very binary and very certain. His conscious either said yes, no, or nothing at all. But for the past three weeks or so, it had been subtly kicking him in the side, whispering something that could have been interpreted as anything. It was aggravating and it was all about you. 

You, the nondescript yet standout student in his P.E. class and his English class. You were average, but not. The simple dichotomy that you were confused him but intrigued him at the same time. But that wasn’t why Bokuto was lost. He was comfortable with who you were, after all, it wasn’t much of his business anyways what you wanted to be like, but it was his own feelings that left him so desolate. 

The parts of you that stood out to him, like your laugh or your topical jokes that he sometimes overheard, drew him in and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it. He knew that he liked you, but his physical availability was questionable. His time was absolutely dominated by volleyball and the mandatory parts of school he was less of a fan of. Could he hang out with you like he wanted to? What would he even say? Did you even feel remotely the same? Did you hate him? Akaashi sometimes reminded him to quiet himself in class. He was always either sleeping or shouting. You probably thought that he was obnoxious or lazy. Bokuto had spoken to you a grand total of 4 times. And about what? School? You probably were neutral in your thoughts on him, at best. 

The thought weighed him down throughout the day and especially during practice. He felt like he couldn’t get off the ground. Until you stuck your face right through the gym doors. 

Put simply, Bokuto fell. To elaborate, he ran smack dab into the net and his own force sent him straight onto the floor. A choice echoed in his head. He could lay down on the comfortable floor, ignore the fact that you were probably staring at him, and pretend that he was asleep, or he could get up and meet his early demise. 

Akashi gave him no such choice and dragged him up off of the floor and over to the bench for a short interrogation. 

“What the hell happened?” 

Bokuto weakly mumbled something indecipherable to even himself. What he had meant to say was your name, but syllables escaped him. Not helping his case for the concussion. 

Though he supposed that his red face wasn’t beneficial either. He pointed at the gym entrance, where you still stood, staring at the two of them, with your hand over your mouth in shock. 

Bokuto felt his heart swell seeing the concern on your face, though he hated to make you worry. In an instant, he popped off of the bench and jogged over to you with what he hoped was an infectious smile plastered on his face. 

Like an idiot, he smiled and asked, “Can I help you?” 

Not smart. You looked terrified. Or at least he thought that you did, until you reached up and wrapped your hand around his forehead. 

“Are you alright?!” You had to stand on your tiptoes to see whatever you were looking at on his head. “You might have a concussion! You need to sit down.” 

Bokuto melted. You were beyond sweet and this was more than he deserved in his lifetime. Nevertheless, he complied and walked with you to a bench right outside the gym doors. 

“I’m fine,” Bokuto insisted as you made him follow your finger with his eyes, “I promise that I have a thick skull.” 

You frowned. “That would be worse if you had a concussion, actually.” 

Oh. That was… harrowing. Bokuto frantically thought of something to distract you from his injury. “It’s really alright, ask any of the guys. We all fall like this.” 

You opened your mouth to say something that was probably even more grim than your last comment, but then thought better of it and took a breath. 

“Well, Bokuto, I would advise you not to pull that particular stunt again.” 

Bokuto searched for the right thing to say, mentally flailing. The two of you were outside the gym, alone, and here he was, royally fucking up this nice moment. He stayed formal.

“So.. uh… Why are you here? I mean- at the gym.” Okay, not a horrible conversation starter, and not too deviant from his actual curiosities. 

You paused. 

“Uhhh… I got… lost.” 

Bullshit. Bokuto was into you and he was very gullible, but that was a boldfaced untruth. You were both third years. 

You sighed and looked around before leaning in and making Bokuto very nervous. 

“Listen,” you beckoned him closer as your tone of voice grew rapidly harsher, “You can tell no one about this, but I need help with the calculus homework. I came to ask Akaashi.” 

Bokuto felt his heart drop. It made perfect sense. He watched as you stood up, flipped him off, glared at him, and proceeded into the gym. That’s when his heart broke. 

And then he fell through the ground. 

“Bokuto! Bokuto!” 

He found himself face down on a desk, not falling into some dark hole in the ground, not facing crushing rejection, and it all came rushing back. You didn’t hate him! 

He shot up out of his chair as it all came rushing back and a recollection of the past few days flooded his mind. A giant smile monopolized his face as he found himself face to face with you. 

In a rush of pure elation, he picked you up and kissed you all over your face.

“You didn’t give me the finger!” He laughed and spun you around gently before setting you down, in a dazzled and confused state. 

He had been dreaming of the day before yesterday, when you actually did appear in the gym. However, instead of visiting to ask Akaashi for help in math and to crush Bokuto’s spirit, you were there by Bokuto’s own invitation. 

You had little idea of what he had planned, and you probably never would since it didn’t work out that well, but the goal was to ask you out via a calculator. Bokuto had looked up a way to spell out words on a graph, but when he handed you the calculator to “check his work”, an error message. From there, you astutely pointed out that a school-issued graphing calculator could not graph anything with a y in the expression. In short, Bokuto panicked, grabbed your hands and kissed them (a trick he had picked up from another online article of a different variety that he hoped was more trustworthy than the last) in an attempt to convey his message as he blurted out words meant to sound like, “Will you go out with me?” 

Fortunately, you were charmed by his blunder, undeterred by how incomprehensible his question was, and willing to accept. You then kissed him on the cheek and sat down in the bleachers where you would stay to watch practice until the two of you walked home together. 

Flash forward to Bokuto’s awakening from his bad dream. He kept his arms around your waist, just ecstatic that you weren’t like he had dreamt. 

“You know that we’re late for English, right?”


End file.
